


Reminiscing Party Time

by lyriumsiren



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumsiren/pseuds/lyriumsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nisha here. Available for mercenary work, S&M, and birthday parties." - -  During a quick break, the other vault hunters become rather curious to why Nisha mentions she is available for birthday parties. So, of course she has to tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> I had always wondered just why Nisha would be avaliable for parties, and after coming up with my own character (Faven), I decided to answer my question.
> 
> I had originally typed this out on my laptop, obly for my Internet to be horrible causing me to have to retype it all out on my phone.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes, this is unbeta'd.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

There was three things that the lawbringing vault hunter disliked about her current location. The music was not her style, and was giving her a horrible headache to start off with. Add on how the claptrap unit that was supposed to be servicing them was absolute shite, with the bar owner being the other reasons. Nisha's molten gold gaze landed on the drinking pouring woman, her eyes narrowing as she seen who she was talking to. Her employer was leaning against the bar, chatting away with the clown faced woman like old friends, while waiting for her to get all of their drinks made. Well, she knew they were but it still bugged her. It wasn't jealous, no. Definitely not. Nisha was just... Concerned that Jack was going to get to distracted by Miss Moxxi's tits to do his work. 

"Elpis to Nisha." A voice cut through her thoughts, causing her to quickly look at the person responsible.

Nisha blinked as she stared at the purple haired, gladiator. Only to flash her trademark smirk. "Hmm? Need something 'Thena?"

The gladiator kept a blank face, her arms crossed over her chest. Whether it was to appear standoff-ish, or lack of space between Jack's double and the baroness, Nisha didn't know.

"You shouldn't stare so much." 

"Can you blame her for staring at us? We're handsome." The man formerly known as Timothy spoke, doing his best to appear cocky.

"Nice try cutie," Nisha's gaze flickered to the man, then back to Athena with a wider smirk. "Ain't you the same girl who will stare like a love sick puppy at Springs? Cowgirl, you shouldn't you practice what you preach?" 

If looks could kill, the darker skinned woman would be dead on the spot. Despite the harsh glare, Nisha grinned as she caught the slight pink dusting on the older woman's face. Wilhelm snickered beside her, leaning back against his seat.

Finally, after what must of been an eternity, the group's illustrious leader brought them all their drinks. He forced himself into the free spot besides the lawbringer, throwing an arm back to rest against the back of the booth, and behind Nisha. "Okay, so drink up guys and girls! After we're done we'll get our asses up to Helios, take out Zarpa-derp, shut off the laser to save Elpis, and then find ourselves a vault!" 

With a drink from a diamond encrusted flash, likely containing a liquid more expensive than all of their houses combined, Aurelia let out a chuckle. "Darling, you simply do not think small do you?"

Jack had to take a moment to grin, gazing at the woman beside him out of the corner of his mismatched eyes. "Heh, nothing about me is small." Jack simply relished in the laugh he provoked out of the female trapped between him and the part robotic man. He's come to realize he loves that damned laugh.

Jack was about to speak, only to be cut off by the annoying robot he was idiotic enough to employ. 

"Hey Lawbringer! Uh, Nisha! Why did you introduce yourself as available for mercenary work, S&M, and birthday parties?"

Normally, this would be the part where everyone would tell him to shut the hell up. Yet, this time everyone actually agreed with him.

"Yeah, what is up with that?"

"It's quite odd to think of you at birthday parties, sexual ones or not."

It was true enough, Nisha Kadam did not come off as someone who would do anything at a birthday party. She didn't even seem the suit to really have a ton of friends. She was the lawbringer, the woman who would kill someone for looking at her wrong and would laugh at the death of a small animal.

"Now, that is a story I don't think I've ever told." Nisha took the last gulp of her drink, grinning. "I'd love to tell it, but I do believe Jackie-boy here said we need to head out after our drinks."

"Weelllll," The code money started, grinning as he turned to get an eyeful of the beauty beside him. "I have a feeling the story is good, and you'll make it quick. Plus, we need to wait for Lilith and Roland, so we have some time."

With permission from the boss, she leaned back against the booth, arms crossing over her chest. "Well, you guys have all heard me mention how much of a bitch my old last was. The day I turned eighteen, I was out of there and made the split decision to take my baby sister with me. Figured I can't damn well leave her with our parents. Well, a few months pass and her birthday is coming up. She of course went to school and had friends, so she asked me to throw a party. We never had one, so I figured she should have at least once. That night, got on the echo-net and searched how to throw a party. Well, most need a theme so I had to figure out what to do."

"Ooh, ooh! What did you do?!" Claptrap asked, frantically waving his robotic arms around. Before his eye could blink, there was a Jakobs pistol pointed right at him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Darling, you know robots should only speak when spoken to."

"Yes ma'am."

Golden eyes rolled, and went with the shaking of Nisha's head. "Can I finish?"

"Yeah guys, let her finish. I love stories." The double spoke, only to clear his throat as he seen the not so pleased look of his employer... And self. "I-I mean, let the babe finish."

With a soft laugh, Nisha once again started. "My sister is a total pink and sparkles type of girl, still is. So, I figured princesses would be a good fit. Ordered pink decorations and all that, was going to let Faven pick out a nice dresses to wear. Well, she tells that she wants a western party. Cowboys and guns, all that shit. So, she had a pink western party the next week. Party is going off without a hitch, until this little brat starts complaining about how there is no cool cowboy there. Guess you're supposed to get an entertainer or something. The party is already halfway through, so hiring one is out of question, so I decide to just rush into our place and put together a quick cowgirl outfit. Actually," Her hand went up to pull the hat off her head, placing it on the table in front of her. "This was the hat I wore. Well, I went outside and kinda just flashed my gun around and did the whole stereotypical cowgirl talk. Kids went nuts, and Faven said that the cowgirl stuff suited my whole killer bandit thing. So, I kept it."

"Mm, that hat does fit you nicely." Jack agreed, grabbing the hat and placing it on his own head. "I bet it looks great on me to, doe-- Ow! Son of a taint!" the hat was ripped from his head, finding it's way back home to its spot on Nisha's own head. Jack was left to rub his sore arm, knowing there would be a fist shaped bruise in the morning. It might of turned him on a bit.

"Don't touch my hat. But yep, that's the story. Well, technically two. The story of the birthday part in my introduction to you all, and how I came to be my western self. Guess you can blame my sister for that."


End file.
